My WereWolf Curse
by BlueMetalXavier
Summary: Kilia Deinfer is bitten by a werewolf during the summer, her parents now hate her, Dumbledore is being cryptic, only Lily Evans and the Marauders is standing by her and Sirius Black has taken an interest in her. How does one girl cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

Dear Professor Dumbledore

This year I will be unable to attend Hogwarts School due to unfortunate circumstances. I hope this won't affect anything. My decision is final

Yours sincerely

Kilia Deinfer

My life was normal, well as normal as being a witch is until this summer. I went camping with my parents and while they were sleeping I went outside the tent for some fresh air and I was attacked by a werewolf. When my parents found out I discovered they have a deep hatred for werewolves so my life went from good to bad all in one night.

I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore with a hidden message to take me away but I don't know if it worked as it had been two weeks since I've sent the letter, three since I was locked in the basement and it is now one week till the full moon, and my freedom is demising.

Late last night I could hear my parents talking since the curse heightened my senses.

"What are we going to do with her?" my ma asked.

"Kill her maybe?" my da replied

"No even if she is a monster I can't do that" ma said

"Keep her locked up at least I don't want it getting loose" da explained to her.

"Yeah it better work Michael" Ma cried

"It will or else Elaine" he replied.

I felt my heart rip out of my chest then, the only ounce of love my ma has for me is keeping me alive and my da he can't wait to butcher me. I need to escape now. I took a hairpin out of my hair and picked at the lock that tired me to the basement wall. I heard my parents feet go up the stairs. So I crept up the basement stairs and picked it open.

Two hours later I heard the soft breathing as my parents were deep asleep. I opened the basement door and ran to the kitchen and took the cookie jar that had the wizardry money and unlocked the front door and ran for it.

When my parents threw me in the basement they forgot to take my wand from me. So once I was far away from my house I took my wand out and called the Knight Bus. _BANG_ a triple Decker purple bus appeared and a man with greasy black hair jumped down.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus a bus for stranded witch or wizard how may we be of service?" he asked.

"Can you bring me to the Leaky Cauldron please" I wondered.

"Yeah that will be eleven sickles" he said. I opened my jar and took out the money while he showed me to one of the beds I would be using for the trip to the pub.

_BANG _the bus brought me to the leaky cauldron and I jumped down and went inside. Tom the bartender waved me over and I went to sit down at the counter.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Do you have a room for the night?" I said.

"Yeah" he answered. He brought me up two set of stairs and to a room numbered 21.

"You can have this room for the night and pay me in the morning" he said and left me alone in the dark bedroom.

When I turned on the lights I noticed there is an owl at the window. I went to the desk and got a piece of parchment and ink and began to write a letter once more.

Dear Lily

I need your help please! I'm at the Leaky Cauldron write now. I only managed to escape last night. I really hope you can come

Your friend Kilia

I hope Lily can make it she should I've never seen her let someone down beside James Potter the "bane of existence" as she puts it.

The next morning I went down for breakfast and to pay Tom the money from last night.

As I was eating my breakfast a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me in a hug.

"You're okay" a voice choked voice whispered in my ear.

"I need to breathe" I whispered back. The arms released me and I turned to see Lily Evans my best friend standing behind me arms crossed and defiant looking waiting for an answer.

"Look I can't tell you here okay?" I said.

"Alright but you're okay?" she asked.

"No not really" I whispered.

She wrapped me in a hug and rocked me back and forth as I had started to cry into her shoulder.

"Shh you're okay, you're okay" she soothed.

"Lily I…ca…can…can't g…g…go ho…hom…home e…v…ev…ever" I sobbed.

"Shh you can tell me later" she shushed me. I nodded then pulled away as my crying slowed down.

"Do you want to come to my house?" she asked.

"yeah" I croaked.

She took a spare jacket from her bag and wrapped it around my shoulders while she walked me down the street to her house. One good thing about Lily's house it's down the road from the Leaky Cauldron. She brought me up to her room.

"I suppose I should tell you now Lils" I said, she nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I was bitten by a werewolf three weeks ago" I whispered.

"Oh Kilia" she said and brought me into a hug.

"I'll help you okay" she said. I nodded in to her shoulder and wondered how did I get such a good friend as Lily.


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I recently got a new laptop and unfortunaly I'm waiting for Mircrosoft Word to be installed so I will be unable to update anything for a while **

**I'm so so so so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be very happy, I only own my OC Kilia**

**Chapter Two.**

Under any circumstance I would've loved to have been with Lily for the summer, however this was not how I imagined it. Sitting cross legged on Lily's bed, was probably the highlight of the summer this year.

"Are you going to explain?" she asked. I nodded yes before taking a deep breath and explaining.

"My father pissed off Fenrir Greyback at the end of the school year, he hates werewolves only he didn't think that Greyback would want revenge. On the next full moon, he cornered me when I was walking back from the shop" I couldn't help the tears that ran down my checks when I told her this.

"When my Ma and Da found me, they were disgusted that I was turning into one of them" I said.

"What did they do Kilia?" She whispered.

"They locked me in the basement Lily and last night I heard them talking" I whispered back.

"What did they say?" she asked

"My Da wanted to kill me Lily and my Ma would've let him" I choked out.

Lily moved over so she was hugging me. I cried into her shoulder as the past few weeks fell upon me.

"It's okay" she soothed. I nodded.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

"We'll talk to Dumblerdore, he'll fix Kilia" she whispered.

Even though I nodded when she said that, I has little hope, as the letter I sent to Dumbledore was never answered.

"How did you know I was in trouble" I asked later that night.

"Dumbledore came by, apparently he wanted to know if I was able to contact you and when I said no, he looked grave, however when I said this, it was also when you letter came, that's how I got there so fast, Dumbledore brought me" she explained.

I nodded satisfied. So he did try.

My whole life I knew what my future was going to be, but know being a dark creature where a bill could be passed at any moment to have me killed, I knew that my once so certain future was gone. With Lily asleep in the bed beside me. I cried for my lost future.

**Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a long time, with exams, Christmas and being sick, I haven't had the time to update. Again I'm so sorry I hope y'all will continue to read.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did Sirius wouldn't have died and Gred and Forge would live on forever. I only own my OC Kilia**

**Chapter Three**

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were sore and crusted over I know horrible right but believe me this hasn't been the worst thing to happen to me. Walking down to the kitchen to my shock drinking tea was Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Kilia I was hoping to talk to you I hope you don't mind?" he asked

"Not at all" I replied. Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked out the front door and I followed, We ending up walking over to the little park and sitting down on one of the swing sets.

"Kilia I hope you understand the seriousness of this situation" he said gravely

"I do Professor I'm being expelled ain't I? I mean what person wants a savage beast on their hand huh? I choked out tears gathering at the corner of my eyes.

"Actually my dear this is were you're quite wrong" He said cheerfully

"What do you mean? You couldn't possibly? No Professor, the other students! You can't!" I exclaimed

"But you see I can! And I will! And you Kilia will be returning to Hogwarts for your sixth year" he ordered

"But how? Things are different! It can't be the same and Professor I'm not sure I want to even go back with my condition!" I yelled at him.

"Kilia if you don't want to come that's okay but I must warn you know there is another werewolf at the school has been for years, if I tell him what has happened to you I'm sure he'd be happy to help you" he said

I stared at him shocked, another werewolf at the school under our very noses. That must be the best kept secret ever existing at Hogwarts. But if I don't return what happens to me? Myself? I have no where to go, no money, no clothes and if this werewolf does help me what should I do? Be run out of my very own fear?

"Professor? If I do return? What happens to me?" I asked him.

Professor Dumbledore looked grave before answering.

"Kilia I won't lie werewolves are classified as dangerous beasts any ministry job would be denied only know this I will always have a door open for you at Hogwarts" he told me.

Without holding back I threw my arms around Dumbledore and cried. I cried for my lost future and I cried knowing at least with Dumbledore around I could feel safe at least for a little while.

**Author's Note: I am infinitive times sorry for not updating! I know, I know I promised with a quiet year I would turns out Transition year is hell! Not exam hell, but pressure wise still hell.**

**I hope you can forgive me and please REVIEW! I really want to know if you guys like this story so any feed back would be nice and make me feel a little better for taking so long to update for y'all! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

A**uthor's note: I**'m so sorry for not updating sooner life got ahead of me but I'm on summer vacation so new chapters yay. It's hotter that Greece in Ireland today so as I write this chapter I'm cooling off from spending from 1 – 5 outside.

**Disclaim**er: I do not own Harry Potter only Kilia

Chapter Four

The next day Lily dragged me off to Diagon Alley to take my mind off my problems but it didn't work as buying school things now just made me realise that I won't ever be normal again.

Sure I could pretend for Lily but it wasn't easy and I think even she knew I wasn't in to it.

"Look we'll just get our books then we'll leave alright" she finally said after dragging me for two hours.

"That'd be great, awesome" I said. I tried to put enthusiasm in my sentence but it came out flat. I grimaced when I was pushed in to the bookstore.

"Here see if you can find 'Defence: The Practical and Theatrical Guide to Defending Ourselves' by Jeremy Greene " she said.

"Sure sure" I agreed and I made my way to the defence section of the store.

Sighing I finally I saw the books we needed and as I stretched up to grab the books a hand reached them before me.

"Here, I saw you struggling" I heard behind me.

Turning I saw Remus Lupin and the rest of the marauders behind him. He was looking ill drawn and more tired than usual so I didn't yell at him like I was going to.

"Thanks" I whispered. My throat was still croaky since my crying jag with Professor Dumbledore and no doubt that my eyes looked sad and red, since even Sirius Black and James Potter looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just fine" I snapped at him. Surprise crossed his face before it closed off and I couldn't tell what he was thinking

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just having a bad day you know" I apologized.

He nodded but didn't say anything and before I could say anything embrassing further I scurried off to Lily who I saw was scouting the area for me.

"Here" I said placing the books onto her pile.

"Where were you?" she asked

"Nowhere" I replied.

And I was nowhere, nowhere is where I want to be, because how could I be prosecuted, be hurt, shunned or even laughed at if I was nowhere


End file.
